dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Crowned Clown
The Crowned Clown is a powerful Sacred Gear, designed in the present day, forged with the soul of the deceased God of the Bible. Considered to be the holiest of God's Artifacts, it was given to Issei Hyoudou after the destruction of Boosted Gear in order to save his life. Summary This Sacred Gear was designed in the present day, though plans of it's creation date back to several years after the end of the Great War. Metatron had many hesitances about creating it, as it would use God of the Bible's soul, which he knew that many would be angered, or disagree with, believing that his soul should be laid to rest. It was eventually designed and finalized when Boosted Gear was utterly destroyed against Salemanas, leaving Issei in a near-dead state. With the help of Azazel and Michael, the Crowned Clown was created at long last, and then implanted it into Issei, thereby restoring his arm, and saving his life. Abilities The Crowned Clown, at first glance, appears to be a defensive Sacred Gear, as the cloak is capable of forming all around Issei to defend him against multiple attacks at different directions all at once. It is also capable of repelling all manner of magical attacks, even the flames of Incinerate Anthem. However, it is not entirely defensive, as the Crowned Clown also possesses offensive capabilities as well. After having restored Issei's left arm, when active, the arm develops long, slender black digits that can easily tear into any opponent, and anything born to Andromeda will suffer severe and agonizing pain, due to the holy nature of the Sacred Gear. The cloak is also capable of attacking as well, spreading out and forming into tendrils or sharp spears. In Balance Breaker, the holy properties of Crowned Clown are fully expressed, and while having only been shown briefly, it is capable of dealing a severe injury to even something like Trihexa from a single strike. Forms While it is inactive, the Sacred Gear takes on the form of a silver mask, the same one worn on the God of the Bible's cloak, hanging around the neck like a pair of goggles or glasses. When it was implanted into Issei in order to save his life, it had also restored his limb, creating a black, synthetic limb to replace his left arm. When activated, the mask creates a white cloak that enshrouds Issei, and the arm develops white accents, and the fingers become long, sharp blades. In Balance Breaker form, the cloak and mask, as well as the arm itself, become a giant white broadsword bearing a black edge and a cross in the cross in the center of the blade. Issei is also enshrouded in a pure, holy aura that dances all around his body, and burns away any and all impurities that surround him. Trivia * The Crowned Clown is heavily based on a weapon of the same name in the series, D.Gray-Man. Furthermore, the God of the Bible, who's soul was used as the main component of the blade, was based on Allen Walker, the protagonist of D.Gray-Man. Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Fanon Sacred Gears